


Interrogation Techniques

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Corruption, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Astoria Malfoy is in trouble and she'll have do more than kiss it off.
Relationships: Astoria Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Astoria Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Interrogation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for a private pact between me and Sportivetricks. ;)
> 
> I've marked this as 'Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings' because I don't want to mark it as Rape/NonCon but I don't want to mark it as not that either. It's supposed to be ambiguous. So if that's not your thing please take these warnings seriously.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry I'm not all dark from now on, I actually wrote a more fluffy fic between this one and the last one bit it's in a fest and you won't see it for a while. ;)

It was always the same with prisoners, Ron thought. First, they hadn’t done anything wrong. When it turned out they had done something wrong, well maybe they had done something wrong but it was only a little thing. When it turned out to be a big thing, well okay they’d done wrong but you couldn’t arrest them for it. And when you did arrest them for it, they said that they had right and you couldn’t just keep them in an interrogation room for as long as you liked.

After they’d been in an interrogation room for a while though their tune changed quite a bit. Ron just sat there, staring out them with frank blue eye, saying very little as they babbled out denials, reasons, excuses, they fell hollow on the empty air. He sat and listened and drummed his fingers on the little desk between their two chair, until they said those magic words:

“Please, I’ll do anything”

Sometimes, Ron took them up on their offer.

That’s why Mrs Astoria Malfoy was on her knees sucking his cock.

Ron sat back in the chair and admired her. She was a pretty little thing, with waves of light blonde hair past her shoulders and grey-blue eyes, that were currently swimming as she struggled to take more of his cock down her throat.

Ron Weasley had been insecure about a lot of thing in his life but never about his cock which was long, thick and a bit freckly. Mrs Malfoy had nearly half of it in her mouth, the tip of it probing her throat and she was beginning to struggle.

“Is this too much for you, Mrs Malfoy?” He said, huskily. 

In response, Mrs Malfoy bobbed her head down a little deeper and gagged slightly a froth of drool escape her lips as she retreated.

“Hah,” Ron gave a satisfied chuckle, Draco Malfoy’s wife obviously wasn’t used to cocks this big. “Use you hands if you like.”

One of Mrs Malfoy’s dainty little hands wrapped around the base of Ron’s cock and started to stroke, in time with her sucking. Ron was surprised she wasn’t extending her little finger as she did so.

No longer struggling, Mrs Malfoy’s pace increased. Her head rose and descended quickly, her lips tightly compressed around his shaft on the upstroke and looser to take it deeply on the downstroke. Her frowning brow had relaxed and unknitted and she looked almost content.

“That’s it, that’s it, Mrs Malfoy,” he moaned. “What an eager cocksucker you are.”

She made a noise, whether an objection or in agreement, Ron couldn’t tell because her mouth was still full of his cock, all he knew is the vibrations from it felt amazing. He combed his fingers through her pretty blonde hair clearing away from her face, so he could see her eyes looking up at him soulfully and her red pained lips wrapped around his dick. 

His balls felt heavy and tense. He wondered what else he could make her do before he inevitably came all over her.

Ron spread his legs a little wider and growled:

“Mrs Malfoy, lick my balls.”

The sound that time was definitely disapproval but she still did it, her mouth made a nice popping sound as his cock came free, her hand kept stroking, more slowly now as she went up and down his whole length, pushing it upwards so she could attack his balls.

Her tongue felt amazing on his bollocks, swirling over each ball in turn, licking and sucking at them. Ron moaned deeply, pre-come beading and flowing from the tip of his cock. He wasn’t coming to come from it though.

Using main strength and his grip on her head and hair he hoisted her head back to his shaft, she swirled her tongue over it, licking up the pre-come with apparent relish bofre taking him deep into her mouth, edging into her throat more confidently this time. Her head moved quickly, obviously she hoped to finish him off now.

The door to the interrogation room, burst open.

“Ron, I’ve fucking told, you can’t keep using the interrogation rooms like this,” said the man at the door.

-

Harry stood at the door the old abandoned interrogation room and surveyed the contents. His best friend was in one of the chairs, de-trousered, and with a blonde witch between his leg.

“You can’t bring anyone down here, Ron,” he said. 

Ron did not look abashed. Instead, he grinned at Harry.

“Harry, mate, this isn’t just anyone.”

He tugged the blonde off of his cock. She turned towards him and he recognised her, even with her hair in disarray, her mascara running and her lipstick smudged.

“Auror Potter, I must protest,” said Astoria Malfoy. “This is harassment on part of your department.”

Harry’s jaw tightened to pain degree. His hands ball into fists and uncurled. This changed things. 

“Don’t listen to Mrs Malfoy, Harry,” Ron said, his hand still in hair. “This was all her idea.”  
Harry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. It closed and locked with very solid clanging sound.

“Is that true, Mrs Malfoy?”

“No!” Astoria shook her head as much she was able.

“Then you wouldn’t be enjoying it then?” Harry said, advancing upon then. 

“Of course not.”

Harry crouched by her.

“Easy enough to check,” he said, and winked at Ron. Ron chuckled and pulled Astoria’s head back around to his knob.

“All fours then, Mrs Malfoy,” Ron said to her.

Obediently, Astoria wriggled back on her knees and put her arms to the ground, the action moving her hips and waving her bum in his face. Harry groaned at the sight, his trousers were already becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Harry pushed up the pencil skirt, up over Astoria’s arse and hips. She was wearing pure white knickers, even there she falsely implied her innocence. Harry ran his fingers over the thin fabric, drawing a muffled moan from Astoria and groan from Ron. 

“Damp,” he said simply. “Are you sure you’re not enjoy this, Astoria?”

That got another moan, even from his touch or from his use of her first name. She could respond though. Ron had both his hands in her hand now gripping her head as it was pushed and pulled up and down his cock so she took more and more it.

Ron had a big dick, Harry could admit as he pushed down Astoria’s knickers and he was proud of it. 

There were other ways though, Harry thought as he admired Astoria’s glistening pink pussy. He pushed a finger into her. She leaked wetness that flowed over it immediately.

Harry pumped the finger into her cunt.

“You’re fucking wet, aren’t you?” Harry said huskily. “For someone not enjoying this.”

He kept pumping, adding an additional finger. Wetness shined on his digits and was nearly dripping from her.

“I think Ron was right. I think this was your idea,” Harry said. He brought his other hand into action, playing with the wetness and rubbing it all over her cunt and the hood of her clit. “If you come, I’d call that an admission but you’re not going to, are you?”

Astoria was squirming and pushing herself back his fingers. Harry grinned and concentrated his efforts on playing with her clit. Astoria bucked, her legs trembled, she made a gagging sound and spluttered as Ron pulled her mouth free him and she came over Harry’s hand. 

She lay her head on Ron’s bare thigh, panting her pleasure. It was the end of any pretence of resistance. They both lay hands on her; manhandling her to her feet.

“I want to fuck you, Astoria,” Harry murmured into her ear.

“Tough,” Ron said mulishly. ”I caught her, get her cunt. You get the mouth, she’s good trust me.”

“Fine,” Harry said unhappy to be foiled. “But I want a look at her tits at least.”

She lay on her back across the interrogation chamber, her head lolling back over the edge into Harry’s hands, while Ron took position between her spread legs, one big hand curled around her hip, the other guiding his dick to her entrance.

Astoria whimpered and cried out as Ron pushed into her, and Harry pressed his cock into her open mouth. She wrapped her lips about him and sucked. Harry wasn’t as ridiculously huge as Ron but he knew he had nothing to be ashamed about in that regard. He went to the hilt in her easily though, maybe the angle helped. 

Now buried in her, Ron moved his other hand to her waist as well and started to rock his hips back and forth, driving his cock in and out of her. Astoria’s hands moved to her blouse and pulled it apart, a button or two snapping off, obviously in recognition of Harry’s earlier comment. 

Harry reached forward and pushed her bra ‘down’ and away from himself, freeing Astoria’s breasts. They weren’t big but they were a nice almost conical shape and a third of that was erect pointed nipples. Harry ran his hands over them and played with them as he started to thrust into Astoria’s throat.

They fell into a quick pace, their thrusts slowly aligning the longer they went. Ron was pumping hard and fast, but Harry was slower, he filled Astoria’s mouth, until her lips were around the base of his cock and his balls were against her face and then Ron slammed into making her moan about his cock, sending a thrill deep into him before he and Ron withdrew.

Astoria trembled and squirmed on the top of the table as much as she was able but they held her firmly in place. She gasped and shook in what could have been released at least once more before Ron finally slammed into her hard, and ground his hips against her, swearing as he came. Ron staggered off to sit heavily into the chair against as Harry pumped into Astoria a few more times, with her hand reaching back to stroke is leg before he pulled free and stroking himself spewed come over her heaving breasts.

Doing himself up, he took Astoria by the arm, and steadied her until she could sit up, she fixed her clothing. She stood unsteadily on her high heels and said to Harry, imperiously.

“Are we done?”

Harry looked to Ron, but he was too blissed out to say anything much less object.

“Yes,” Harry said, guiding her to the door and opening it with a tap of his holly-wand. “And I’ll let you off with a warning. Don’t do it again.”

He propelled her out into the corridor and took another look at the insensate Ron. 

_Whatever ‘it’ was._

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
